We Are One
by AnimeLover and Dr. Tom ZX
Summary: A songfic to celebrates Star Wars Day, featuring Ezra and Kanan father-son bonding. Takes place between Gathering Force and Path of the Jedi.


**A songfic to celebrates Star Wars Day, featuring Ezra and Kanan father-son bonding (yeah, for some reason I love making songfic). Takes place between** _ **Gathering Force**_ **and** _ **Path of the Jedi**_ **.**

 **I don't own Star Wars Rebels or Lion King 2: Simba Pride. All belongs to Disney and LucasFilm.**

"normal" - talking

" _italic_ " - singing

.

.

"Ezra." Ezra turned toward Kanan as the man walked toward him at the balkon of Ezra's home, the old comunication tower. Ezra just sighed then reated his head on the balkon railing.

"Something wrong?" Kanan asked again.

Ezra sighed. "Kanan," he said. "I was wondering." He turned his head to looked at Kanan. "What did I do back there at the asteroid field? Did I do something... Bad?"

Kanan put hand on Ezra shoulder. "What you did back there, it's just..." Kanan paused a moment, trying to figure out the right word to describe how Ezra unconsciously touched the Dark Side of the Force.

"... Not good."

Ezra sighed again then looked toward the dry grass in Lothal. "I thought Jedi suppose to stay right," he mutterd out loud. "Can I still be a Jedi after what I did? Whatever I did back there."

Kanan sighed. "Only because you're a Jedi." He put a hand at Ezra's shoulder, making the blue haired teen to look at him. "That doesn't mean you can't do something wrong."

Ezra sighed again. "But still..."

Kanan smiled. He pulled Ezra's right hand and lead him inside. "Kanan?" the teen asked. But Kanan didn't answer, instead he lead them down the stairs then outside the communication tower.

"Ezra," Kanan said as he hold both of Ezra's shoulders. "No matter what you did, big or small, we'll never going to leave you alone."

Ezra looked away again, but Kanan use his on his chin to turn the teen's face back toward him. The older man lead Ezra with his hand on Ezra's shoulder.

" _As you go through life you'll see,_ " Ezra looked at Kanan. Did he just... Sing? But Kanan still continue, " _There is so much that we don't understand."_

Ezra looked to the ground and saw a baby Loth-cat tried to take its first step. He smiled at the sight.

" _And the only thing we know,_ " Kanan continued. The baby Loth-cat tried to ran, but the mother Loth-cat stopped its baby before it could ran even further. " _Is thing don't always go the way we planned._ "

They entered the market of Lothal and saw a little boy drawing something. " _But you'll see everyday that we'll never turn away, when it seems all your dream come undone,_ " Kanan continued as Ezra watched the boy ran toward his father and gave the picture. The father smiled then ruffled the boy's hair then hugged him.

" _We will stand by your side filled with hope and filled with pride,_ " Ezra looked at Kanan who was now a few step ahead of him. " _We are more than we are, we are one._ "

The older male ran, Ezra followed them. They jumped to the buildings roof to avoided some stormtroopers. Ezra looked bellow and saw a little Rodian jumping on some boxes, before another Rodian, maybe the older brother or father caught him.

Ezra sighed. " _If there's so much I must be,_ " he sang as he took a few steps ahead of Kanan. He looked toward the sky. " _Can I still just be me the way I am?_ "

He turned to Kanan again who walked toward him. " _Can I trust in my own heart?_ " he sang again. " _Or am I just one part of some big plan?_ "

" _Even those who are gone are we us as we go on,_ " Kana sang as he put both hands on Ezra's shoulders. " _Your journey has only begun. Tears of pain, tears of joy, one thing nothing can destroy. Is our pride, deep inside. We are one._ "

Kanan and Ezra ran and jumps on the roofs. When they reached the last building of the market, they jumped down safely, thanks to the Force. They continued to ran across the dried grass field.

" _We are one you and I,_ " Kanan continued as he looked behind him to see Ezra catching up to him. " _We are like the earth and sky. One family under the sun._ "

" _All the wisdom to lead, all the courage that you need._ " When they reached the Ghost, Kanan climbed up the ramp, where Hera, Sabine, Zeb, and Chopper are waiting for them. Ezra stopped at the bottom of the ramp.

" _You will find when you see, we are one,_ " Kanan ended the song as he gestured to the Ghost crew. Ezra frowned, so Kanan gestured the other to go in forst. He walked to Ezra, then put a hand on Ezra's shoulder.

"As long you live," he said as he put another hand on Ezra's shoulder. "Is who you are."

Then, surprising Ezra, Kanan hugged him, then whispered, "You'll understand someday."

Kanan let go of the hug, then went into the Ghost. Ezra sighed then sat at the ramp, watching the sun sets.

For the first time of the day, Ezra smiled.

.

.

 **Happy (early) Star Wars Day. May the Force be with you!**


End file.
